Beyond the horizon
by KiaraShell
Summary: Shikamaru Week Day 5: Father Son The orange light radiating from the setting sun permeated the village. The colorful leaves, still hanging on the trees, were shaken by a light, cool breeze. Autumn had just arrived in Konoha and the temperature was starting to lower, yet Shikamaru's heart had never been warmer.


**Shikamaru Week Day 5 - Father | Son**

* * *

 **Beyond the horizon**

24th September

The orange light radiating from the setting sun permeated the village. The colorful leaves, still hanging on the trees, were shaken by a light, cool breeze. Autumn had just arrived in Konoha and the temperature was starting to lower, yet Shikamaru's heart had never been warmer.

Hands in his pockets, he slowly bent on his knees and took a deep breath.

«Hello dad», he said quietly, staring at the grave resting at his feet. It had been already several years since that sheet of stone was placed there, but the name engraved on its surface was still perfectly legible. Shikaku Nara. Possibly the greatest leader the Nara Clan had had so far, a brilliant strategist, a brave _shinobi_ , a devoted husband, a wise father.

Shikamaru brushed the surface of the grave with his fingers. He usually visited once or twice a week. He used to come to the graveyard more often in the previous years, but his work was keeping him more and more busy.

«Dad. He's finally here. It happened yesterday. We named him Shikadai».

The breeze started blowing a bit more intensely and the rustle of the leaves filled the air. Shikamaru sighed smiling bitterly. He didn't remember exactly when, but over the years he had begun to see his father's face in the sun, to feel his touch in the fur of the deers, and to hear his voice in the wind. It was his way to overcome his absence, to fill the emptiness Shikaku's premature departure had created.

He knew there was nothing under that grey, cold sheet of stone. Nothing was found in the place where his father had lived his last moments. Yet, he felt the need to come in front of that grave and talk to him. He had done it every time something good or bad had happened in his life since the end of the war. At first, the silence that always came after his words hurt him in a way he couldn't explain. But things got better when he learnt to recognize his father's presence around him, in the wind, in the deers, in the sun.

«Temari is feeling better now. She suffered a lot, but she's too proud to let anyone see how exhausted and weary she's feeling right now», Shikamaru said shaking his head. «I'm glad at least she accepts mom's help…».

The autumn breeze had slowly turned into wind, and the lower half of the sun had already disappeared.

«I wish you could see him…», he said quietly. «He has black hair, much like mine. And yours», he added smiling. «His eyes' shape and color are totally Temari's. It's the same shade of teal for now, maybe it will change when he grows up. It happens quite often to babies, right? To change their eyes' color, I mean…». The wind was becoming colder and a shiver ran down his spine.

«I hope it won't change though…».

The street lamps lightened up. The graveyard wouldn't stay open for much longer.

«He's… he's perfect. Sounds mainstream, doesn't it?», he chuckled. «I can't find a more suitable word to describe him though. And he's so tiny. And those eyes of his… The first time I held him, I cried. You would have probably teased me», he added smiling. «I wonder if you did too…»

«He did».

Shikamaru turned around and found his mother standing right behind him. In the dim light of the setting sun, he managed to glimpse a shining tear on the rim of her eyelashes.

«He tried to cover his face, but he did cry when he held you for the first time», Yoshino told him kneeling next to him. Shikamaru chuckled softly. They spent a few minutes in silence. The wind was starting to blow less intensely.

«Shikadai was asleep when I left», she informed him smiling. «It took me quite some effort, but I managed to get Temari to sleep as well», she said with a certain proudness. Shikamaru laughed quietly and stood up.

«Thank you mom», he told her, pouring his whole heart into those three simple words. «I'd better go now. I want to be there when they'll wake up», he said taking a few steps towards the great gate. Yoshino looked affectionately at him as he walked away.

«He'd be very proud of you!», she said, raising her voice to make sure he would hear. Shikamaru stopped. A sudden gust of wind blew from behind him, almost pushing him forward. He looked at the last visible slice of the orange sun.

It was the first time he felt his presence so vividly. He closed his eyes and for a mere moment he felt the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly as the sensation slowly faded away.

He resumed his walking, a little faster than before. The wind was still accompanying him. His father's will and voice were telling him to leave the cold and emptiness of death and pain to embrace the brightness of the new life he had created with the woman he loved.

As he passed under the gate, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.


End file.
